warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Molecular Prime
} | name = Molecular Prime | gameimage = NovaAbility4.png | cardimage = MolecularPrimeModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 4 | energy = 100 | description = Primes all enemies in a radius with anti-matter. | damage = 150 / 300 / 500 / 800 (explosion damage) 2x (damage multiplier) 10% / 20% / 25% / 30% (slow) | range = 15 / 20 / 25 / 35 m (wave radius) 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 m (explosion radius) | duration = 2 / 3 / 4 / 6 s (wave duration) 5 m/s (wave speed) 10 / 15 / 20 / 30 s (prime duration) | info = *Nova unleashes a radial wave of antimatter particles. The wave starts 5''' meters from Nova and propagates at a speed of '''5 meters per second for 2 / 3 / 4 / 6 seconds before dissipating. All enemies in range are coated in antimatter that destabilizes their molecular structure for 10 / 15 / 20 / 30 seconds. **Wave expansion duration and prime duration are affected by Power Duration. **Wave's initial range is not affected by Power Range. **Enemies within the wave's initial range are instantly primed. **The wave has an effective radius of 15 / 20 / 25 / 35 meters. *Primed enemies move and attack 10% / 20% / 25% / 30% slower and detonate upon death dealing 150 / 300 / 500 / 800 damage to enemies within 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters. All sources of damage will be multiplied by 200% against primed enemies. **Speed debuff and explosion damage are affected by Power Strength. **The value of the speed debuff is determined by adding power strength's bonus directly to the speed debuff's base value (e.g., with +30% power strength, the speed debuff will be 0.3 + 0.3 = 60% at max rank). The speed debuff cannot exceed 75% under any circumstances. **Power strength less than '-10% / -20% / -25% / -30%' will yield a negative speed debuff that increases an enemy's speed (e.g., -60% power strength will produce a 0.3 - 0.6 = -30% speed debuff at max rank, which implies the enemy will move and attack 30% faster). **Damage multiplier does not affect shields. The primed enemy will take increased damage when its shields have been removed. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. *Each explosion can cause the subsequent death and detonation of nearby enemies, resulting in a chain reaction. *Molecular Prime does not stack from multiple Novas in a cell. Primed enemies cannot be reprimed until their current buff or debuff wears off. *Recasting Molecular Prime resets the spread of previous casts. *Nova is not invincible while casting, but she can resist knockdowns. *Can be cast in the air. | tips = *Synergizes well with Nyx's Chaos as units will attack each other dealing double damage, weakening every individual until someone dies and causes a series of chain explosions that can kill the entire group. *Primed enemies' bodies visibly dissolve after death by detonation, but they are actually hidden and not yet removed, thus allowing Nekros to cast Desecrate. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the wave duration to 16.92 seconds and the prime duration to 84.6 seconds. **Reduces the explosion radius to 3.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 25 energy. **Reduces the wave duration to 2.4 seconds and the prime duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases the explosion radius to 25 meters. **Reduces the explosion damage to 320 and increases enemy speed by 30%. *Maximized Power Strength increases the explosion damage to 2392 and reduces enemy speed by 75%. **Increases the cost to 155 energy. **Reduces the wave duration to 4.35 seconds and the prime duration to 21.75 seconds. | bugs = *Casting Molecular Prime then having a Trinity cast Blessing before executing a target will cause the explosion to be the color of the Trinity's energy, rather than your own. }} Gallery MoP.jpg|Older Card See also * Nova de:Molekulare Sättigung ru:Молекулярный Заряд Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Blast Damage Category:Nova Category:Update 9